Lily Frost
Lily Frost is the deuteragonist of Rise of the Guardians II: The Stone Age. She is voiced by Amandla Stenberg. Physical Appearance Lily is a 14-year-old girl of African descent. As a guardian, she has white hair, and wears a blue short-sleeved hoodie with a white body and gray shorts. As a human, she had brown eyes, black hair, and wore a pink t-shirt, blue shorts, and red stockings. Rise of the Guardians II: The Stone Age Personality Lily is a rapscallion teenage hellion. Powers and Abilities Relationships Family Latisha Lily can be a pain in the butt to Latisha, but is very close to her. Max Terry Friends Emma Toothiana Tooth and Lily are best friends and usually have a girl talk (mostly about Jack). Tooth admires her spirit, kindness, and her "sparkly snow-white teeth". Jack Frost Like Tooth and her MiniFairies, Lily has a crush on Jack. Jack admires her and also has a crush on Lily. They shared their first kiss after they learned Medusa has captured Jamie. North North is a father figure to Lilly. Sandy Bunnymund Baby Tooth Pippa Jamie Bennett She and Jamie have a crush on each other. After Jamie graduates from college, Lily aged into that of a 25-year-old woman, married him, and had a daughter named Jacqueline. Snowflake Snowflake is obedient to Lily. Sophie Bennett Lily was once Sophie's babysitter until her "death". Enemies Pitch Lily had encountered Pitch after he turned Max's dream into a nightmare. He attempted to make her his slave, but Lily refused by attacking him. Lucy Anne-Marie Tyranson Lucy picks on her. Madilyn "Medusa" Kobrenson Lily and Madilyn were once friends, but their bond is shattered when they both fall for Jamie and Lilly confesses her affections to him, leading Madilyn to be jealous, shove Lilly in icy Burgess Lake and leave her to drown. Little did she suspect that Lilly would be a guardian after her "death". Quotes ''Rise of the Guardians II: The Stone Age'' *"Say, pretty boy. You got your hair dyed or were you born that way?" *"What? This is a mistake!!" *"What in the world of magic snowflakes is that?!" *"Oh, come on, I'm no guardian!" *"Come on, Snowflake. We're out of here..." *"Is that Jamie?" ''The Guardians of Childhood: Lillian Frost *"I love you, Jamie..." *"Never will I join you, Pitch!!!!" Gallery lilly frost human.png|Lily as a human lilly frost birth.png|Lily as a guardians with her human clothing older lily frost.jpg|25-year-old Lily Trivia *Lilly shares a few similarities with some of her fellow guardians. **Like Tooth, she has a crush on Jack Frost and has a friend that always follows her. **Like Sandy, she gets peeved when no one listens to her. **Like Jack, she is rebellious and prefers having fun and causing mischief everywhere she goes over doing her duties as a guardian. *Like Jack, Emma, and Snowflake, her signature colors are blue and white. *She caused a blizzard at Madilyn's house, which lead Pitch to blacken her heart and become Medusa, the girl with snake hair. *Lilly is seen flying across the sky in ''Kaziranga: LA's Most Wanted. Her only line is "I'm flying here, geez!" *She resembles Rue from The Hunger Games. **Coincidently, Amandla Stenberg has potrayed her, and Lilly is based on Rue. Category:Females Category:Childrens' Heros Category:Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians II: The Stone Age Category:The Guardians of Childhood: Lillian Frost